


you make everything seem brighter

by reyesoflight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candle Hoe Lexa, F/F, Lextra is back at it again with her candle obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesoflight/pseuds/reyesoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa AU where Clarke works at Bath and Body Works and Lexa keeps buying an absurd amount of candles just so she can see Clarke.</p><p>Based on the post by winglssdemon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make everything seem brighter

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired when I saw [this](http://winglssdemon.tumblr.com/post/139728417544/someone-needs-to-write-a-clexa-au-fic-where-clarke%22) post and I just knew I had to write it.  
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Up until now, Lexa has never had any use for candles. She never thought much about them, they were nothing but cylinders of wax that fueled a small flame that maybe gave off a sweet scent and as far as Lexa was concerned, they were just tiny fire hazards that harm the environment. And as a nature lover, Lexa likes to use environmentally friendly items to make herself feel better about the constantly increasing warmth of the earth. In fact, she even read an article a few years back about how candle wax gives off toxins that are harmful to the body and may even cause cancer. But Anya Woods is her best friend, older sister and role model who, on the other hand, loves candles, so she never tells her this and instead tells her sister that candles are overrated. Anya just snorts at her.

When Anya’s thirty-second birthday rolls around the corner and Lexa is too busy to go looking for a better present, she just decides to buy some candles for her sister. Which is how, on this plain, dull afternoon during Lexa’s lunch break, she finds herself standing at the candle section for the first time in her life, without Anya that is, at Bath and Body Works. Not really having an eye for candles, she picks a cute little candle holder that has what looks like vine leaf motif first before wracking her brain as to what candle she should buy.

Anya likes soothing smells, she knows as much from the random whiffs of smell she’s encountered when passing her sister’s room, but besides that she knows nothing. The words on the labels mean about as much to her as the intricate math sums Anya likes to do and she’s about to pick the nicest looking one when she hears a voice.

“Hey.” Lexa turns to look at the person. “Do you need any help?” She’s wearing the standard Bath and Body Works uniform and she has a friendly smile on her face that lights up her blue eyes. Her blue eyes that when land on Lexa’s green cause her stomach to do a flip and her brain to stop functioning properly. Lexa may be a sucker for pretty girls with bright smiles, but her body never gives her a reaction this strong to it.

Lexa tries to get words out of her mouth. She really does but she ends up stammering and the blonde girl in front of her chuckles causing Lexa to blush in embarrassment. What is up with her today? she’s always much more composed than this. “It’s okay.” The girl says. “I’m Clarke. Why don’t you tell me what you’re looking for?”

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Lexa stands up a bit straighter and gives the girl – Clarke – a polite smile. She makes sure to not falter this time. “I wish to get a candle for my sister’s birthday but I am not sure as to which she would most prefer and I want to get her something she will really love.”

“Ah.” Clarke nods. “Does she any preference that you know of?”

“She likes soothing smells. I’ve never really paid much attention to the candles she buys.”

“Not a candle fan then?” Lexa shakes her head. “Do you both have any closely treasured memories that you could associate with a smell?”

When Lexa looks at her with confusion, not really processing what she had said because she was too busy staring at Clarke’s really good looking face, she further explains, “Well scents associated with good memories tend to make us feel good.” She picks up a light blue candle that nearly matches the color of her eyes. “Like this is my personal favorite. It reminds me of summers spent with my dad and best friend at our beach house.”

Lexa nods as she watches Clarke gently place the candle back. “That makes sense.” She thinks back to her childhood with Anya when her parents were still together and they would make yearly trips Australia where their dad was born. It’s some of her brightest memories and she knows Anya feels the same way so she tells Clarke, “We used to go to Australia a lot and we’d hike mountains sometimes. I think Anya would like to think of that.”

“I’ve got the perfect one for you then.” Clarke drags her fingers over the shelf of candles and after a few moments her finger lands on a yellowish green candle. “Aha! This one!” She hands it over to Lexa with a proud smile on her face. “It’s eucalyptus and mint. Smell it.”

Lexa sniffs at it and she’s immediately back in Australia, a small backpack over her shoulders and a seventeen-year-old Anya beside her. Her dad walked in front of them, humming a tune that she still finds herself repeating in times of stress. Being seven years younger than her sister, she had finally reached ten years old, allowing her father to take her on the hike which he claimed was tough and that only strong girls could get through. Though she already felt tired after three hours of near nonstop hiking the mountain, she refused to quit. Not when Anya was beside her, she had to prove that she was strong enough. When they finally reached the top, the eucalyptus trees around them filled the air with their scent and Lexa had never felt more proud of herself in that moment when her dad gave her a high five and Anya hugged her tight.

She shakes herself out of the memory. “I’ll take it.”

A laugh that’s practically the heavens singing in her ear escapes Clarke. “Good to know it works. Come on.” She directs Lexa through the fairly empty shop to the cashier and checks the candles out. Lexa gives her the money and Clarke hands her the bag with a smile. “I hope your sister likes the present.”

Lexa smiles back at her. “She will. Thank you, Clarke.”

//

The next day, seated on their couch in front of the TV after an extravagant birthday dinner that Lexa cooked up, she hands Anya her present. “Happy birthday.”

“ _You_ got me candles for my birthday?” Anya raises her eyebrow as she opens the present from her baby sister.

“Yes.” Lexa replies, petting their puppy Ryder who’s on her lap. “Is it that hard to believe?”

“You hate candles. How did you even know which to get me? I bet they suck.”

Lexa shrugs. “I had help.”

“Help in the form of?” She removes the candle from her box.

“An employee. Smell it.” She repeats the words from Clarke but Anya doesn’t. Instead, she smirks at her sister.

“You blushed.”

“What?” Her hand stops petting Ryder and the dog lets out a soft sigh.

“You blushed when you mentioned the employee. Is she cute?”

Lexa doesn’t even bother hiding it. Her sister always finds out. “Just smell it.”

With a roll of her eyes, Anya does as Lexa says and she watches as her sister’s eyes widen just a fraction before quickly going back to normal. If she hadn’t known Anya all her life, she never would have even noticed it. “She’s got good taste but it could be better.”

This time, it’s Lexa’s turn to smirk. “You love it.”

Anya doesn’t deny it.

//

A week later, she’s walking back to her apartment with her earphones plugged in and barely a thought in her head when does a double take when her feet involuntarily bring her in front of Bath and Body Works. Sure, she’s thought a lot about Clarke this past week, especially when Anya won’t shut up about needing more information about her. At least that’s the reason she gives herself. But she’s almost a hundred percent sure her thoughts were not even close to the wispy blonde hair and sky blue eyes she often finds herself picturing. Yet she’s here.

With no reason to actually go in the shop and no guarantee that Clarke will even be there, Lexa decides to leave but a voice stops her just as she takes a step away. “Hey!” It’s Clarke, of course it is.

“Hey.” She says awkwardly as her stomach does a little flip, once again having her brain rendered useless in front of the girl.

“How’d your sister like her present?”

That’s a question she can easily answer. Since giving her the present, she’s caught a whiff of the scent nearly every night. Anya must really be using it wisely otherwise it would have finished days ago. Or she bought more. “She loves it actually.”

Clarke beams and her smile is so bright and radiant Lexa nearly melts on the spot right there and then. “That’s great. So what are you here for today?”

Thoughts going a mile a minute, she blurts, without even thinking, “I thought I’d get a candle or two for myself.” _What the fuck_? So much for hating candles and saving the environment.

“I see.” Clarke starts. “Come on, I’ll help you choose one.”

They walk to the candle aisle and the first thing Lexa does is pick up a candle holder which Clarke says is a great pick. Then she looks at the candles, completely lost because she still knows next to nothing about candles and she’s really not even interested in them. She’s really only interested in the girl standing next to her.

She sees Clarke about to say something before stopping herself out of the corner of her eye. A moment later, “Can I pick one out for you?”

Relieved and grateful for the help, she doesn’t notice the blush on Clarke’s cheeks when she nods in agreement. “Great. Just give me a moment.”

It’s the same thing as last week, as Lexa watches Clarke scan the shelf for a candle with her finger running over each one of them. Eventually, she picks one out and hands it to Lexa.

 _Fresh Balsam_ is written across it in fancy letters on the green bottle. Lexa takes in the scent, it’s sweet and refreshing and she really likes it even if it doesn’t evoke memories as great as the previous one. “I like it.” She informs Clarke who’s looking at her expectantly.

“Great. I thought that it matches the color of your eyes and it even has a hint of eucalyptus which I thought you’d like since you seemed to really like the other one.” Clarke rambles and Lexa laughs.

“I love it, Clarke.” She blushes at Lexa’s words and smiles.

“That’s good. Do you, uh, need anything else?” Lexa shakes her head no. “Let me check that out for you then.”

A minute later, she finds herself once again in front of the counter paying for her candles when she realizes she never gave Clarke her name. Handing her the money, which she is probably wasting on candles she does not need but she figures Clarke is worth it, she says, “I’m Lexa by the way.”

“Well then Lexa,” Clarke hands her the bag and her change, “I’ll see you around then.”

When Anya sees the bag in her hands when she returns home, she collapses in laughter.

//

Three days later, she finds herself in the same position on her couch with Ryder on her lap and Anya beside her.

“All I’m saying is, it won’t hurt to go over there and ask her for her number.” Anya tells her.

Her sister has been trying to convince her to do this for days and she’s honestly sick of it. “She might not even like me, Anya.”

“You told me she chose that candle for you because it reminded her of your eyes. That’s a really big sign if you ask me.” She looks at the dog on Lexa’s lap. “Right Ryder?”

The dog just licks Anya’s outstretched palm. “That doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “It means, baby sis, there’s a very high chance of her being interested. How many people do you think pick out candles for someone whose name they do not even know because they were too busy staring at the person’s eyes?”

“I’m sure many people do it.” She says dryly.

“Just try it out.” Anya pauses. “It’ll be good for you.”

Lexa lets out a sigh. “I’ll see.”

It’s answer enough for Anya. She smiles.

//

Two days after that, on a rare sunny morning, she finds herself once again standing outside of Bath and Body Works with Anya’s advice in her mind. Lexa looks around for the sight of the blonde head among the crowded shop but fails to find her and tries her very best to ignore the sinking feeling settling in her stomach.

She goes in anyway and gets the same candle Clarke chose for her. Because, well, she doesn’t really have any use for them.

When she goes to line up at the counter, however, she finds the familiar face of Clarke and a smile involuntarily spreads across her face as she catches sight of the blonde.

She’s about four people away from being face to face with Clarke but as soon as she sees her, Clarke pauses from her work and gives Lexa an enthusiastic wave and a smile.

Two minutes later, Lexa’s handing the candle to Clarke with a blush on her face. It’s pretty evident now that she’s only here for Clarke and not because she really wants the candles. But if Clarke notices as such, she ignores it in favor of speaking with Lexa.

“Hey there.”

“Hey.”

Clarke looks at the candle and laughs. “You must really like the smell huh?”

“It’s really good.” She’s not lying. It really is good.

But it’s also no lie that she likes it mainly because Clarke chose it just for her.

“That’s good.” She hands Lexa the bag and Clarke takes the money. It’s a perfect time to ask for her number, it would go so smoothly, everything would work out, but by the time Lexa works up the guts, Clarke’s handing her the change and she has no choice but to leave so the person behind her can pay for their stuff.

There’s always a next time.

//

This goes on for a long time, Lexa stopping by at least twice a week with full intentions of at least getting Clarke’s number but leaving with a bag of candles and disappointment at herself instead. It’s been three weeks and by now Lexa has about 20 candles just sitting in a box in her room waiting to be used. That’s what she gets for buying sets of candles so Clarke doesn’t get suspicious.

Anya’s just about done with Lexa’s incompetency with Clarke at this point.

Especially when there are days where she catches Lexa staring intently at the candles or days where she talks to Anya about her “eyes blue as the sky” and “smile that’s so radiant it’s like the sun.”

She’s never seen her little sister this pent up about anyone.

//

The coffee shop is cold.

And very old.

It’s been there for as long as Lexa can remember and it holds all the good memories she has.

Evenings spent with Anya over steaming mugs of coffee. A quick lunch break between work. A good book and a muffin with tea during rainy days.

It’s a great place to be.

It’s a constant in her life that Lexa treasures with every inch of her being.

So it is quite a surprise, but not an unpleasant one, when she enters that day only to find none other Clarke buying herself a coffee.

She’s just about to leave, not really having been prepared to see the blonde and internally freaking out when Clarke catches her gaze.

She expects to feel worried or unsure about how to react but then Clarke gives her one of those beautiful wide smiles of hers all her negative feelings are replaced with positive ones that fill her up with excitement at seeing Clarke. She walks up to Clarke, barely able to stop herself from rushing. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I’d say you were stalking me.” Clarke grabs her coffee from the barista, a nice and kind guy named Monty.

“That would be quite the assumption, Clarke. I come here every day so it really must be you doing the stalking.” She teases.

That earns her a laugh. “I suppose you’re right.”

There’s a short silence between them, one that is both comforting and welcomed. It’s as if the simple act of being in the same room is enough for them.

Lexa breaks the silence not long later when she remembers why she came here in the first place. She orders her coffee and while waiting for it, Clarke asks, “So are you going anywhere now?”  

“Yeah.” Her face drops and Lexa is quick to say, “I have to get back to work now unfortunately.”

Lexa grabs her coffee and they walk out together. Realizing that they’re being forced to go in opposite directions, they pause for a bit.

“Well, I’ll see you around then Lexa.” Clarke smiles at her and there’s a moment between them where they’re both quiet, both staring deep into each other’s eyes, not a word between them. Lexa’s eyes fall down to Clarke’s lips without her noticing and she watches as Clarke licks her lips.

Their moment is broken when Clarke’s phone pings with a message, making Lexa internally let out a groan. She spots Clarke hesitate for a moment before pulling Lexa into a hug.

It’s short and she can feel the warmth from Clarke’s coffee pressed against her back. But more importantly, she can feel Clarke pressed up tight against her and she brings her own arms around Clarke.

Lexa’s not a hugger but she can make an exception for Clarke. Because, damn, does this girl’s hug make her feel the safest and most content she has ever felt in her life.

//

It takes another two weeks of buying candles and ‘accidental’ bumping into the coffee shop before Lexa finally gets the guts to do anything. There’s a whopping 32 unused candles in her house and today, Lexa’s going to be buying her last candle as an excuse to see Clarke.

She has a plan and it’s going to be perfect.

She goes down to Bath and Body Works at 7.15pm that evening, knowing that Clarke’s shift ends just fifteen minutes after that. She spots Clarke at the cashier and is relieved that she doesn’t see her yet. At the candle aisle, she grabs the bright blue bottle that Clarke showed her on that first day. It’s her favorite and it’s exactly what Lexa’s going to use. She also grabs a simple but pretty candle holder just in case then walks up to the counter.

“Hey.” Lexa greets.

“Hey.” Clarke takes the candle in Lexa’s hand and her eyes widen as she realizes which candle it is. “You got my favorite.”

“It smells nice.” Lexa says. “I was getting it as a present for someone.”

“I’m sure they’ll love it.” _It’s for you_. Lexa wants to say. But not now. “Do you want me to put it in a nice box for you?”

“That’ll be great.” Lexa takes a folded piece of paper from her pocket and shows it to Clarke. “Do you mind putting this in?”

“Of course.” She takes the card, careful not to unfold it. “Is it for a special someone?”

A slight blush appears on Lexa’s cheek and even if she didn’t tell Clarke, it would be obvious. “Yeah.”

Clarke’s smile morphs into a frown for a second before the smile comes back, making Lexa wonder if she had imagined it in the first place. She wants to tell Clarke it’s for her but she has to wait till the right moment. And that’s not for a while.

Soon, the present is in the box and Lexa’s exiting the shop. She finds a bench just beside where she can easily gain view of who’s going in and out and settles there.

It’s 7.25pm now and the nerves settle deep in Lexa’s stomach. Her leg is bouncing uncontrollably and her fingers tap on the bench with an alarming speed.

What if Clarke’s shift ends late today?

What if she has plans? Even though Lexa had very subtly asked her for her plans tonight earlier this week, Clarke could have easily changed them.

She takes her phone out and texts Anya as an effort to distract herself.

**Lexa:** _How’s everything going?_

**Anya:** _Everything’s fine, Lexa. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got you covered._

**Lexa:** _I’ll try. And thanks again._

**Anya:** _It’s no problem. But you owe me one. Or two._

**Lexa:** _Got it._

**Anya:** _Now go get your girl._

**Anya:** _And try not to accidentally set the house on fire._

She rolls her eyes at the last message and looks up just in time to see Clarke come out, shrugging a jacket over her shoulders. Lexa rushes up to her and Clarke looks startled and surprised to see her there.

“What are you doing here?” There’s genuine curiosity on Clarke’s face and she’s staring with wide eyes at Lexa.

“I want to give you this.” Clarke’s eyes dart from Lexa to the box in her hands a few times.

“That…” She stops, seeming unable to compose herself. “It’s for me?”

Lexa nods and pushes the box into Clarke’s stiff and still hands. “Read the note inside.”

When Clarke regains herself, she gently opens the box but it takes longer than needed since she keeps glancing at Lexa with curios blue eyes every now and then. When she finally takes the note, Lexa’s breath gets stuck in her throat and time stands still and she watches Clarke read the note she had written over and over again, trying to make it perfect, before settling on this.

_Clarke,_

_I’ve known you for a little over a month and I must say. No one’s ever taken to me the way you have. It must sound silly given that we’ve had nothing but a few five-minute-long conversations and an unlikely encounter at the coffee shop. But I like you, Clarke. You have a sweet smile and pretty blue eyes and it’s really nice talking to you. So I’m just asking but if you’re free tonight and if you would like to I have a dinner date planned for us just the two of us._

_Lexa._

She watches as Clarke’s smile widens throughout the speech and when she’s done, she looks at Lexa with her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean and Lexa finally lets the breath out. “Of course I’ll go with you, you sap.” Is the first thing she says and a grin immediately forms on Lexa’s face.

“Really?”

“Really.” Clarke pulls Lexa into a hug that’s a lot like the first but less awkward and more passionate.

They pull away a moment later. “Let’s go then.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“That’s a surprise, Clarke.”

“Good thing I changed out of my uniform before leaving. It’s horrible.” Lexa laughs.

“Do you need to go home and get anything?”

“Not at all.” Clarke puts her present into her bag and grabs Lexa’s hand without warning. It fits perfectly with hers and sends a jolt of electricity to her.

They talk a little more during their walk, never letting go of the other’s hands and it feels as if barely any time has passed when they finally reach their destination. As Lexa takes Clarke into the elevator at her apartment, she asks, “So your apartment, huh?”

Lexa gives her a nod. “Anya went out to her friend’s so it’ll be just us.”

They begrudgingly release their grip on each other when they reach the door so Lexa take can her keys and show Clarke in. There are a thousand butterflies fluttering around her stomach as she leads Clarke into the dining area and they both let out a gasp when they see the candle lit room.

Before leaving, Lexa had not only cooked dinner for them but also placed candles strategically around the room making sure to fit it everywhere so that there will be just enough light to brighten the place as well as to make it look as romantic as possible and tasking Anya with lighting them up just before she left with Ryder to her friend’s. The whole area smells like the candles she kept buying and though Lexa would have once said that candles were the worst thing to exist, she can’t help but admire the sight before her.

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke whispers and Lexa looks at her then.

“It is.” _You are_.

“I can’t believe you bought all these candles and used it for this. Were you planning this _all along_?

Lexa scratches her neck, “It was a last minute idea actually?”

“Then why did you buy so many candles?” There’s amusement in her tone.

“I, uh, wanted to… see you?” Her face burns with embarrassment and she wishes for nothing but to hide forever. The feeling is short-lived though, because Clarke gives her one of those full-teethed smiles.

“You’re so cute.” Before she can even anticipate anything, she feels Clarke’s lips on hers and she melts into it. It just feels so right and so good. If heaven exists, then Lexa’s sure that she’s dead and there right now.

When they pull apart, Lexa finds herself wanting, no, _needing_ more but Clarke turns her attention to the meal on the table beside them. “What’s for dinner then.”

“I made us mac and cheese since you said it was your favorite.”

“No way. You actually remembered.”

“Yeah.” She remembers every single detail Clarke had told her about herself. But she doesn’t tell her that. “Dig in.”

They sit at the table on opposite sides of each other and pile their plates with food before taking their first bites to satisfy their hungry stomachs.

She watches Clarke take a spoonful and her eyes go wide. “Fuck, Lexa. Your food is so good.”

Lexa chuckles. “Thank you, Clarke.”

“Seriously Lexa. I might just go on more dates with you so I can have this every day.” She takes another mouth and lets out a sigh of contentment that Lexa doesn’t notice because her eyes go wide as soon Clarke says ‘more dates.’ There’s no way Clarke’s likes her enough to do that. She’d agreed to this date, yes, but Lexa didn’t really think she’d be interested in more after that. She really, truly assumed it would be a one-time thing and now that Clarke’s mentioned a few more dates, she can’t help the hope blossoming in her heart.

“Hey. You okay?” Clarke’s concerned voice shake her out of her thoughts and she catches the blonde looking at her.

“More dates?”

Clarke’s eyes widen and her voice is soft when she speaks once more. “If you want to that is.”

“Of course, I’d love to.” Clarke directs another smile at her and Lexa happily returns it.

Maybe candles are good things after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst my [tumblr](http://www.sapphicalexdanvers.tumblr.com) is always open to anyone.


End file.
